Bella's Broken Heart
by TeamAlice21
Summary: Bella recovering from a break-up goes out to a club with Rosalie where she meets Alice and falls HARD but thing are now always what they seem Alice/Bella Warning:Character Deathe


Alice pov:

" omg I cant belive she did this to me"

When I pulled up to the house that bella and I have been meeting up at over the past year I heard a strange melody playing. After I opened the door I knew the song immediately.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_it has not healed with time_

_it just shot down my spine_

_you look so beautiful tonight_

_reminds me when you laid us down and gently smile before you destroyed my life_

after I opened the door she was sitting in the chair that faced the door. She was so beautiful, but when I looked into her eyes my heart broke into a million pieces. When she spoke it was all wrong her voice made me weak in the knee's but this voice she was too calm.

"you know the first time I heard this song, it was coming from a radio in rose's room"

Fucking blonde bitch I knew she was in love with bella, everyone knew except bella.

" she tried to explain the meaning of this song but I never got it"

her eyes had this far away look. She was scaring me and it was about to get worse.

"bella you have to of had your heart broken to understand that's what she said"

bella calmly got up from the chair, she turned off the radio when she turned I saw a bulge on her back by the waists of her jeans but I didn't have a chance to ask her about it.

" was it fun for you, I gave you my heart and you destroyed it"

I sighed and closed my eyes "bella ba-" in the next second bella smacked me across my right cheek. I put my hand over my cheek and look at her with wide eyes

" DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU DONT GET TO CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN"

bella closed her eyes and she turned and sighed very loud, when she spoke she was calm again.

"you know _alice" _she hissed

" the fucked up thing is that I still love you, even after I found out you were married and have a SON!" she bowed here head like she was trying to calm herself.

I rolled my eyes at her " don't you mean you loved me " I said in a mocking tone

the second I said it I regretted it the next thing that I knew bella was glaring at me and she had a gun pointed in my face

" NO ALICE I FUCKING LOVE YOU " she took a step back " after you brought me here each time and fucked me did you have a laugh with your friends " I looked back up and her with a shocked expression and she was smirking. The bella that I loved was gone "bella I never f-f-fucked you"

the laugh escaped her lips was almost evil " hmm so alice when you threw me up against that wall and ripped my clothes off, you were what making love to me" I bit my lip to prevent me from saying _I didn't hear you complaining. _

She stared at me like she was trying to figure something out. She smiled a little the she walked over to me cupped my cheek where she slapped me then her mouth was on mine her kisses usually made me weak in the knee's, but this kiss was rushed more like she was claiming me as a possession. She stepped back and the smirk was back

"so alice you want to make it up to me prove to me that you love me?" without hesitation "yes, I'll do anything" she was looking at me with a very amused expression " ok alice get on your knee's and show me how much you love me" without hesitation I quickly got to my knee's "if that what you want" I was reaching for her jeans and she slapped my hands away.

"OMG ALICE DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD FORCE YOU TO LICK MY PUSSY"

she stared at me for a long time while I was still on my knee's her eyes softened I could see the love in her eyes tears started to fill my eyes her voice was now soft and loving like I always remembered

"Alice you have no Idea how much I love you"

"_I...Love...You"_ it was a strangled whisper

The next thing I know she slowly turns the gun into her chest " bella..."

Then she pulls the trigger, her bod hit the ground with a sickening thud. I rush over to her and gather her up in my arms the tears straming down my cheeks I rock her back and forth looking into her eyes repeating over and over

"_I love you I love you I love you I love you"_


End file.
